Achievements
Achievements is a Duolingo feature rolled out in the beginning of April 2017 for some users and rolled out to the rest beginning in November 2017https://www.duolingo.com/comment/22418062. These achievements are given out when a user completes a certain number of actions or a specific actionhttps://www.duolingo.com/comment/25122281 and are specific to the platform of the user. Each achievement comes in tiers, with one having to complete the first tier in order to move on to the second tier, complete the second tier before being able to collect the third, etc. On the iOS app, you earn 25 gems every time you go up a tier/level. Available Achievements on Website *Wildfire: **Tier 1: have a 2-day streak. **Tier 2: have a 7-day streak. **Tier 3: have a 30-day streak. **Tier 4: have a 50-day streak. *Champion: **Tier 1: complete 10 skills **Tier 2: complete 20 skills **Tier 3: complete a language tree. *Friendly: **Tier 1: follow 3 friends **Tier 2: be followed by 3 friends **Tier 3: invite a friend to Duolingo. *Overachiever: **Tier 1: earn 50 XP in one day. **Tier 2: earn 100 XP in one day. **Tier 3: earn 200 XP in one day. *Big Spender: **Tier 1: Spend 20 Lingots. **Tier 2: Spend 50 Lingots. **Tier 3: Spend 200 Lingots. *Overtime: **Tier 1: Complete a lesson between 4am and 8am in your time zone. **Tier 2: Complete a lesson between 10pm and 4am in your time zone. **Tier 3: Meet your daily goal on Saturday and Sunday in your time zone. *Sharpshooter: **Tier 1: complete a lesson or practice without getting anything wrong. **Tier 2: complete 5 lessons or practices without getting anything wrong. **Tier 3: complete 20 lessons or practices without getting anything wrong. Android-Only Achievements *Wizard: **Tier 1: Equip a Streak Freeze. **Tier 2: Equip a Weekend Amulet. **Tier 3: Win a Double or Nothing wager. iOS-Only Achievements *Regal **Level 1: Earn 3 crowns. **Level 2: Earn 7 crowns. **Level 3: Earn -- crowns. **Level 4: Earn -- crowns. **Level 5: Earn -- crowns. **Level 6: Earn -- crowns. **Level 7: Earn 50 crowns. **Level 8: Earn 65 crowns. **Level 9: Earn 80 crowns. **Level 10: Earn 100 crowns. *Sage **Level 1: Earn 100 XP **Level 2: Earn 250 XP **Level 3: Earn 500 XP **Level 4: Earn 1000 XP **Level 5: Earn 2000 XP **Level 6: Earn 4000 XP **Level 7: Earn 7,500 XP **Level 8: Earn 12,500 XP **Level 9: Earn 20,000 XP **Level 10: Earn 30,000 XP. *Scholar **Level 1: Learn 50 new words. **Level 2: Learn 100 new words. **Level 3: Learn 175 new words. **Level 4: Learn --- new words. **Level 5: Learn --- new words. **Level 6: Learn 500 new words. **Level 7: Learn 750 new words. **Level 8: Learn 1000 new words. **Level 9: Learn 1500 new words. **Level 10: Learn 2000 words. *Wildfire **Level 1: Reach a 3 day streak **Level 2: Reach a 7 day streak **Level 3: Reach a 14 day streak **Level 4: Reach a 30 day streak. **Level 5: Reach a 50 day streak. **Level 6: Reach a 75 day streak. **Level 7: Reach a 125 day streak. **Level 8: Reach a 180 day streak. **Level 9: Reach a 300 day streak. **Level 10: Reach a 365 day streak. *Champion: **Level 1: Unlock Leaderboards by completing 10 lessons **Level 2: Advance to the Silver League. **Level 3: Advance to the Gold League. **Level 4: Advance to the Sapphire League. **Level 5: Advance to the Ruby League. **Level 6: Advance to the Emerald League. **Level 7: Advance to the Amethyst League. **Level 8: Advance to the Pearl League. **Level 9: Advance to the Obsidian League. **Level 10: Advance to the Diamond League. *Conqueror **Level 1: Get every skill in a course to level 1. **Level 2: Get every skill in a course to level 2. **Level 3: Get every skill in a course to level 3. **Level 4: Get every skill in a course to level 4. **Level 5: Get every skill in a course to level 5. *Winner **Level 1: Finish #1 in your League. *Legendary **Level 1: Finish #1 in the Diamond League. *Sharpshooter (cont.) **Tier 1: complete a lesson with no mistakes. **Tier 2: complete 5 lessons with no mistakes. **Tier 3: complete 20 lessons with no mistakes. **Level 4: complete 50 lessons with no mistakes. **Level 5: complete 100 lessons with no mistakes. *Photogenic **Level 1: Add a profile picture to your Duolingo profile. Removed Achievements *Shinyhttps://www.duolingo.com/comment/26839712 : **Tier 1: have 10 skills in a language tree golden at once. **Tier 2: have 20 skills in a language tree golden at once. **Tier 3: have all skills in a language tree golden at once. *Inner Circle: **Tier 1: join a club. **Tier 2: be at the top of your club's leaderboard. **Tier 3: become the club's weekly winner. References zh:成就 Category:Feature